Eau et sentiments
by sachi-yeah
Summary: Il adore la pluie, il est revenu à son village. Naruto n'est plus le même: il est dangereux, froid et sans pitié. Naruto est effroyable à présent. Naruto n'est plus celui qu'il était. Mais qu'a-t-il fait ? UA, OCC, OneShot, fluff quand même !


**Auteure:** Sachiyo

**Genre et tout:** UA, OCC, OneShot, rien ne m'appartient sauf l'idée. Les techniques utilisées sont étranges, sont ma 'propriété', et j'ai toujours pensé que Naruto volerait grâce à son affinité avec le vent.

**Note:** Je sais plus quand j'ai écris ça, mais ça date, d'où le gros n'importe quoi que c'est, mais je lui trouvais une ambiance particulière, alors je le poste ici :)

**Note 2:** J'aime beaucoup l'eau, et ce OneShot m'est venu en tête un jour que je me douchais. Enfin, j'aime beaucoup l'eau et j'adore la pluie ^^

**Note 3:** Retapé sur du "_괜찮아요_" et du "_봄, 여름 그 사이_" de Park ji yoon. C'est du coréen et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire mais j'adore ces chansons, leur ambiance à chacune ^^

Bonne lecture !

_

* * *

Eau et sentiments_

L'eau... La planète bleue en a héritée. Parmi toutes les planètes formant la galaxie appelée " Voie lactée", la Terre a été choisi pour porter, abriter et protéger cette chose qu'est l'eau. Elle est si importante pour la suivie des êtres vivant cette même planète. Précieuse. Claire. Témoin.  
Oui, elle a vu la Terre évoluer, les êtres grandir, les hommes naître. L'eau est maîtresse de la vie. L'eau... l'eau... l'eau... .

xXxXxXxXxXx

Je suis chez moi, fatigué après cette journée d'entrainement. Sakura a beaucoup progressé et sa force est vertigineuse. Un nouveau membre a rejoint la team 7, ce gars, Sai. Il est étrange et assez doué mais je n'ai pas à m'en inquiéter plus. Il y a aussi un nouveau capitaine, Yamato. Malgré les apparences, il pourrait bien me poser problème. Mais lui non plus ne m'intéresse pas. Kakashi-sensei... à croire que c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Il est introuvable. Je ne sais absolument pas quel genre de mission a pu lui confier la Godaime. Arrive enfin, celui qui occupe mes pensées, Naruto. Il a tellement progressé, se surpassant encore et toujours. Il a appris tellement de choses, il a tellement mûri. Il a apprit une nouvelle technique redoutable, excellant même le quatrième. Et son combo avec les crapauds, effroyable, sublime. Il m'a depuis longtemps surpassé.  
J'ai l'impression que le Naruto d'avant n'existe plus. Il ne me regarde que par nécessité, idem pour la parole. Et lorsque, par le plus grand des hasards, je le croise, il me dit simplement aller s'entrainer. Il passe son temps à ça: l'entrainement. Sakura m'a avoué qu'il n'était pas comme ça avant. Que c'est depuis mon retour, et bien qu'il ne s'est pas fait en douceur, je suis quand même de retour à Konoha. Qu'ai-je bien pu lui faire?  
Il ne me provoque même plus en duel ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu tant changé Naruto ?

Un oiseau s'écrasant lamentablement contre une de mes vitres me sort de mes songes. Je monte dans ma chambre, me déshabille, et me dirige vers la salle de bain, nu. Je vis seul, pas d'inquiétude à être vu nu. Et je ne suis pas pudique de toute manière. J'entre dans la douche sans laisser le temps à l'eau de se réchauffer. Je l'aime ainsi. Ah oui, l'eau. Cette entité vitale. J'aime l'eau. Malheureusement, je suis tombé sur son opposé, le feu. Mais j'aime l'eau.  
A présent, l'eau est chaude et douce. Je crois qu'à partir du moment où j'ai refermé les parois, le monde s'est comme arrêté. Le silence s'est installé. Et maintenant l'eau coule le long des mes cheveux et glisse sur mon corps, comme pour me laver de tous mes péchés. C'est vraiment le silence complet, sauf le son apaisant de l'eau venant s'écraser sur le sol... Si je pleure, qui le saura ?... Je ne pleurerais pas, les larmes ne sont pas la pluie, elles, elles ne sont pas belles. Non, je ne pleurerais pas, jamais.

Je reste là, les mains sur le torse et les yeux fermés. Je la laisse simplement suivre son cours et rejoindre les entrailles de la Terre. Je les laisse s'unir. Ainsi va la vie. Je commence à avoir chaud, je règle la température et laisse l'eau se refroidir fortement. Elle me détend, me comprend, me protège, me fait vivre. J'aime l'eau.  
Aime-t-il l'eau ?  
Je reste prés de trente minutes ainsi avant de me laver réellement. Dix minutes plus tard, je sors de la douche, serviette aux hanches et vais vers mon lit. Demain, j'espère vraiment qu'il va pleuvoir. La pluie est égale aux rêves, éphémère mais indispensable.

...

Une nouvelle journée commence, avec un soleil rayonnant. Je préfère la Lune. Je me lève et vois que je suis en retard. En sachant que le capitaine Yamato n'est que rarement en retard, je me dépêche et vais au terrain d'entrainement sans manger. En chemin, j'éternue plusieurs fois, je crois avoir attrapé froid durant la nuit. Tant pis, je suis quand même en retard. Arrivé au point de rendez-vous, je le vois s'entrainer, seul. Personne n'est là. Pourquoi ? Sans mon sharingan, je n'aurais jamais pu voir qu'il faisait des signes, je ne vois presque pas ses mains bouger. Rapide. Quelques secondes plus tard, il est entouré des plusieurs tornades dévastant, déchiquetant, écrasant tout sur leurs passages. Incroyable. Quand a-t-il appris à faire cela ? Quelle est cette technique ?  
Il me regarde, enfin. Aucune réaction. Pas un signe, pas un sourire, rien. Il m'a vu et m'a tout simplement ignoré. Naruto, pourquoi ?  
Je veux m'avancer mais une main me retient. Qui ?

« Sakura?  
- Tu devrais le laisser pendant qu'il s'entraine. S'il ta vu et n'a rien fait, c'est qu'il ne veut pas te blesser.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu ne vois pas la puissance de cette attaque? .. Regardes attentivement ses yeux, peu à peu, ils deviennent dure, sans pitié, comme lorsque qu'il se transforme en démon renard. La première fois, j'ai été troublée mais maintenant, j'ai l'habitude. Ah et surtout, une fois avoir vu ses yeux, détournes le regard et n'aie pas peur. Je reste là au cas où.  
- Mh. »

Pourquoi aurais-je peur ? C'est du jamais vu. Naruto n'est en rien dangereux. Elle devrait le savoir pourt...

« Naruto ?  
- Regardes, ça commence. »

De plus en plus de nuages viennent en notre direction, de plus en plus grands. Avec un vent de plus en plus fort. Naruto, comment ? J'essaie de ne regarder que ses yeux mais je suis trop captivé par ce qui se passe. Naruto vole. Comment ? Le vent se propage fortement et l'encercle. Je l'observe, mais sans aucun signes, comment a-t-il fait ? Soudain, il tourne son regard vers nous.

« Observes ses yeux mais n'oublie pas, fermes les juste après.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Fais-le si tu ne veux pas être blessé. »

Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Naruto ne me ferait jamais de mal. Je regarde avec attention ses orbes... sensées être bleu. Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas. Ce que je vois est spectaculaire. Ses yeux, ils sont... Je ne les quitte pas une seconde.

Il fait une sorte de pichenette dans le vide et la seconde d'après, je me retrouve éjecté plusieurs mètres plus loin avec un énorme trou dans le ventre. Comment as-tu fais Naruto ? J'essaie de me relever, me cale avec mes avant bras et vois Naruto redescendre et surtout Sakura courir à une vitesse folle vers moi. Elle arrive enfin à moi, me soigne et crie des jurons à Naruto qui sourit simplement mais bêtement. C'est déjà ça, un sourire.  
Pourquoi retrouve t-il sa douceur juste avec elle ?  
Naruto s'approche de nous, me lance un petit "désolé" froid et un peu d'argent aussi.

« Vas t'acheter à manger. Tu as faim, je l'ai vu.

Tu l'as vu ? Comment as-tu pu le voir ? Le savoir ? Serait-ce... ces yeux ?

« Sakura, pourquoi aurais-je dû fermer les yeux ?  
- Il te l'a dis non? Tu as faim, d'où la blessure et ventre et son argent !  
- Je ne comprends pas.  
- J'ignore pourquoi, depuis que nous avons rencontrés Orochimaru en te recherchant, lorsqu'il s'entraine à faire cette technique, ses yeux deviennent comme tu viens de les voir, étrange, et j'ignore encore plus pourquoi, il peut alors lire en nous comme dans un livre ouvert et déceler le désir le plus fort au moment même où il nous observe.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- La première fois, j'ai eue peur et tout ce qui compter était que je m'en aille. Il m'a alors blessé aux jambes. Je ne crois pas que ceci est volontaire mais... il le fait. Si par exemple, quelqu'un veut tuer quelqu'un d'autre, il va certainement s'en prendre au cœur. Je pense que c'est une technique interdite mais j'ignore comment il l'a apprise.  
- Mh, je vois. Et comment vole-t-il ?  
- Tu n'as pas remarqué? C'est étrange, surtout avec tes sharingan. Le vent, il se sert du vent. Il soufflait fort tout à l'heure non ? Il se sert de la pression exercée par l'air pour voler. Avant il ne tenait que quelques secondes, à présent, plus de vingt heures. Il profite du fait qu'il ait une énorme quantité de chakra pour voler... D'ailleurs, il va pleuvoir, vas vite manger et rentre chez toi.  
- Et Naruto ?  
- Il rentre aussi.»

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à ce moment là, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'elle mentait. Ça m'énerve ! Ils sont tous les deux devenus si froids ! Pourquoi ? Je la jalouse. Pourquoi aurait-elle le privilège de faire sourire Naruto ? Pourquoi ?  
Mais quand même... elle avait raison, tout à l'heure, il commence à pleuvoir. Mmmh, si douce. J'aime vraiment la pluie...

J'ai beau chercher, aucun magasin n'est ouvert mais il n'est que 14h et on n'est même pas dimanche ! Et cette pluie, elle est étrange. On dirait des... larmes ? Est-ce que le ciel pleure ?  
J'ai faim. Il n'y a rien chez moi. Tant pis, j'attendrais que la pluie cesse... Le vent souffle fort, de nouveau. Il transporte des sons, des pleurs ? Non, c'est plus fort. Je me laisse guider par ces sons, jusqu'à arriver au parc. Naruto s'y trouve, assis sur une balançoire. Il n'a ni veste, ni écharpe, ni rien. Il pleut averse. Est-ce qu'il pleure ? Je n'arrive pas à discerner. Et pourquoi ne se protège-t-il pas ?

« Naruto, pourquoi?  
- J'aime la pluie mais je préfère le vent.  
- Comment ?  
- Orochimaru, un marché.  
- Lequel ?  
- Toi contre moi.  
- Quoi ?  
- Quand je te surpasserai, alors Orochimaru aura mon corps en échange du tien. Il t'a déjà rendu à nous et à la fin du mois, je lui donnerais mon corps.  
- Pourquoi Naruto ?  
- Pour moi, le plus important est que tu sois revenu, le reste ne m'importe peu.  
- Tu es égoïste.  
- Et alors? J'en ai le droit.  
- Naruto, cette technique ?  
- Le vieux serpent. Au cas où l'Akatsuki m'attrape avant lui.  
- Mh. Tu aimes Sakura ?  
- Non.  
- Elle t'aime ?  
- Non.  
- Alors pourquoi es-tu doux seulement avec elle ?  
- Parce qu'elle a toujours été là.  
- Je... pardon.  
- Ne t'excuses pas, c'est inutile.  
- Mh »

Pourquoi lui dire "je t'aime" est si difficile ? Ce ne sont que deux mots. Pourquoi ?

« Naruto, regardes en moi comme tu l'as fais tout à l'heure.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour que tu saches.  
- Mais je le sais déjà.  
- Tu le sais... déjà ?  
- Que tu m'aimes. Je n'ai pas besoin de cette technique pour le savoir.  
- Ah. »

Quand ?

« Depuis longtemps. »

Comment ?

« Je l'ignore. Le serpent m'a seulement transmit une seringue contenant un liquide bizarre et depuis que je l'ai utilisé, je peux faire ça, à volonté. »

Et comment voles-tu ? Je veux voler vers le ciel moi aussi, voir la pluie naître.

« Grâce au vent. Technique compliquée mais excellente.  
- Naruto... et ton rêve ?  
- Devenir Hokage ?  
- Oui.  
- Pour toi, j'abandonnerais tout.  
- Pour moi ?  
- Tu sais, je t'aime aussi. »

Que la pluie m'en soit témoin. Mon amour est réciproque. Que l'eau grave cet instant en moi, à jamais. Que le vent nous transporte loin. Que le feu nous réchauffe. Que le tonnerre nous éclaire. Que la terre nous porte. Que l'eau nous fasse vivre. Naruto, je t'aime depuis si longtemps que je ne sais à quel moment j'ai cessé de te considérer comme mon meilleur ami. Naruto, je t'aime tellement que je pourrais oublier ma vengeance si tu le demandais. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne te donnes pas à Orochimaru. Naruto, je t'aime.

« Naruto, tue-le.  
- Pourquoi faire ? Je mourrais soit par lui, soit par l'Akatsuki. Autant que se soit un ancien de Konoha.  
- Tu n'es pas forcé de mourir ! Où est passé ta fierté ? Ta détermination ? Ta dignité ?  
- Loin, très loin. Le jour où tu m'as quitté, j'ai tout perdu. Mais le jour où tu es rentré, tout n'est pas revenu. Mon cœur, il est loin.  
- Laisses-moi le ramener comme tu l'as fait pour moi ! Je peux le faire !  
- Comment ?  
- Je ne sais pas mais crois moi, je peux le faire. Anéantissons, ensemble, ceux qui veulent nous nuire !  
- Ensemble ?  
- Oui, ensemble. Toi et moi, pour toujours.  
- ... Il va falloir s'entrainer… Durement et sans relâche.  
- Bien, alors commençons. »

Nous nous sommes entrainés d'arrache pied pendant les deux semaines qui ont suivis. Dans trois jours, Naruto doit retrouver Orochimaru. Aujourd'hui encore, il pleut. Nous venons de terminer notre entrainement et allons nous reposer jusqu'à la date fatidique.  
Je suis totalement exténué, et je manque plusieurs fois de m'écrouler lamentablement au sol. Heureusement que Naruto est là et me soutient dans ces cas là. J'ai un peu honte en fait, lui ne semble pas du tout épuisé.

Dis-moi Naruto, tu m'aimes ?

« Oui.  
- Comment ?  
- Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste entendu la phrase. Tu as dû le penser vraiment fort. De l'empathie je suppose.  
- Mh, je vois. »

Trop empathique à mon goût. Et je ne m'y habitue vraiment pas. Nous rentrons chez moi, le trajet étant moins long. Il se lave et va se coucher. Je le rattrape bien vite. Bien que nous dormions dans le même lit, il ne s'est jamais rien passé. Et même si le lit n'est pas pour deux mais plutôt un et demi, l'espace qui nous sépare est sidéral. Bien trop grand pour que se soit possible. Je crois qu'il veut éviter les contacts entre nous. Mais je ne prends pas le temps de m'y attarder, on verra ça plus tard.

Les trois jours passent, nous nous rendons chez le serpent sans aucune stratégie valable. On improvisera. Si l'Hokage l'apprend, nous serons vraiment dans de beaux draps. Sans attendre, Naruto hurle qu'il est là. Moi qui comptais passé inaperçu !

« Oh, le jinchûriki. Tu es en avance.  
- On s'en fou l'ordure.  
- Tu me rapportes mon bien ? Comme c'est aimable ! J'aurais pu venir le chercher tu sais !  
- Non, mais je vais rapporter votre tête. Je serais si bien payé.  
- Essayes petit ! Mouhahaha »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? On le tue et c'est tout !

Le combat commence; acharné. Je ne me mêle pas, attendant l'apparition de Kabuto. Cette vermine se cache quelque part. Il apparaît alors dans mon dos sans grande discrétion et je le tue en moins de vingt minutes. Du côté de Naruto, le combat est... fini ? Le sannin tient toujours debout malgré un bras en moins et l'autre en morceau. Naruto comment ? Encore ces tornades, comme l'autre fois et ces yeux... Orochimaru, il l'observe et... perd sa langue. Pervers. Quant à Naruto, il n'a pas bougé d'un cil. Et malgré ce qu'il vient de perdre, Orochimaru ne détourne pas le regard. Il saigne et a des membres en moins de partout. Mais le pire, c'est que ça repousse. Dégueulasse. Alors pourquoi a-t-il ce sourire et surtout, pourquoi Naruto l'a aussi ?

J'observe attentivement la scène. Naruto a toujours ces yeux, ce regard. Le vieux serpent rit. Mélange d'horreur et d'admiration. Il ne peut plus parler mais son regard nous apprend tout. Si je devais traduire, il dirait: " Je ne mourrais pas par ta main gamin" et Naruto répondrait: " Comme tu es naïf, tu vas crever comme un chien". Je n'aime pas cette situation, je veux l'achever avant que leur échange ne prenne de l'ampleur mais quelque chose me retient. Personne, juste... l'air. Naruto !  
En moins d'une fraction de seconde, il fait des signes et alors que je ne l'entends même pas prononcer quelle est son attaque, des rafales de vent transpercent le sannin traitre comme s'il était du beurre. Terrible. Impossible qu'il survive à ça. Naruto, je me répète mais depuis quand es-tu devenu si destructeur ? Est-ce le Kyûbi ?

« Non. Ce n'est pas lui.  
- Alors comment ?  
- Arrêtes avec tes questions, je ne saurais y répondre.  
- Très bien.  
- Ils sont mort. On rentre. »

Pourvu qu'il pleuve et vite. Je veux être lavé de tout ce sang. Vite, de la pluie, de l'eau. J'ai besoin d'aide. J'ai peur. De ce qu'il devient, de lui, de moi, de tout. Vite, de la pluie.  
Comment a-t-il pu devenir aussi noir ? Pourquoi personne ne l'a protégé à ma place ? Pourquoi hein ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu viennes me chercher ? Regardes à quel point tu souffres ! Regarde ce pouvoir que ce serpent t'a apporté ! Encore plus de peur et de destruction ! Regardes-toi... Redeviens comme avant...  
Redeviens soleil que je redevienne lune. Redeviens ciel que je redevienne terre. Redeviens-toi que je redevienne moi.  
Reformons, ensemble, ce couple que tout opposait et qui pourtant s'aimait. On peut le faire Naruto, nous pouvons y arriver. Ensemble.

...

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis le 'massacre' d'Orochimaru. Naruto a rapporté sa tête et s'est fait un paquet d'argent. La Godaime nous a punis à des travaux forcés pendant un an bien qu'elle n'est jamais révélée au grand jour que nous avons 'fui' le village. Il a simplement été dit que Naruto et moi avions fais une mission de rang S.

Naruto et moi sommes de nouveau les rivaux d'antan. Sakura tente de nouveau, avec BEAUCOUP plus de force qu'avant, de nous séparer, aidée cette fois de Sai. Kakashi-sensei passe nous voir plus souvent et Yamato taichô... égal à lui même. Effrayant.  
Naruto sourit de plus en plus souvent. Si tu savais comme je t'aime infiniment.

Naruto, je t'aime.

« Moi aussi, tu sais, je t'aime..._ Sasuke_. »

xXxXxXxXxXx

« Tu dis toujours que si tu pouvais voler, jamais tu ne redescendrais.»

...

Parce que tu es ciel et moi terre, parce que nous sommes deux empires opposés toujours reliés, parce que l'eau est le fruit de notre union, parce que nous nous aimons, parce que tu représentes la mort et moi la vie, parce que tu voles et moi je marche... Parce que nous sommes des contraires, nous serons à jamais ensemble. Retournons à ce parc où nous nous sommes offert notre vrai premier baiser.

* * *

_**Sachiyo:**_ Et bien voilà ! J'ai fais quelques petites modifications par rapport à l'original mais bon, c'était plus fort que moi, et le résultat ne me satisfait tout de même pas m'enfin bon, au moins j'ai retiré (presque) TOUTES les fautes que j'ai pu faire et ça m'a brûlé les yeux... J'espère que c'est pas trop cul cul la praline, quoique je trouve moi, et que ça vous aura plu =D !

Les techniques, la seringue et tout ça... tout ce qui n'est pas expliqué est sans importance. Pour les yeux de Naruto, je vous laisse le soin de les imaginer vous même ^^

Sasuke: J'ai l'air bien faible là... è_é

Naruto: Et moi bien balèze :D

_**Sachiyo:**_ Fallait pas partir d'abord !

Merci beaucoup.


End file.
